Catriona "Cat" Lachlan
Name: Catriona Lachlan Nickname: Cat Affiliate: Agency Age: 24 Gender: Female Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Brown Height: 5'7 Distinguishing marks: A scar along the left side of her abdomen that is a reminder of her days in the re-education camp when she had foolishly gotten in the way of the programmers when they were going after a guy she felt she had befriended before he had been moved to a different sector. Talents: Weapons, technology and disguise. Basic Personality: Serious, stand-offish, withdrawn, doesn't trust anyone, she has just started questioning herself and motives. Background: Most of her childhood was a blur beyond the years she spent in the re-education camps with her parents. Once the programmers felt that she was a 'success' they released her back into society. She was so changed that she was no longer known to anyone that had seen her as a youth, her heart seemed cold and she felt empty. She was 22 when she joined the ranks of the agency and her first assignment was to keep watch over some of the other people released from the re-education camps as well. One of those very people turned out to be her own mother whom she turned in after catching her with illegal propaganda. She was cold to the plea’s's of her mother as she took her into the station and even colder when she heard the sentence passed on her. She just turned and walked out with a gruff nod. Patrolling is her life, her only thought. Not only was she reprogrammed but she was used as a special test subject who for the moment was seeming to be a major success in the agency. At one point she was assigned to follow other agency members to make certain that they were following along with the parameters of their job. During a raid of Club Synergy she saw someone that barely touched a chord of humanity within her and ended up releasing that person while under the guise of going after someone else despite the fact that she could have easily captured and detained the guy. No one in the agency is aware of her discrepancy thus far and she constantly berates herself for having shown any emotion that kept her from doing her job. Now, each time she get's a lead that suggests the location of the next raid on the club she is the first to sign on and looks for him each time, planning to do what she was supposed to do in the first place. Each time she sees him she fails to move toward him. She doesn't know if he has seen her or not, she only hopes that he won't because the small bit of memory she has in regards to him is one that could cause them both harm. A few times she has even called away other agents from catching him and a girl that was with him. She could not forget seeing him during those years in the re-education camp. Seeing him has caused her to question how he was capable of being a part of the illegal activities after everything the programmers had put him through. Perhaps it is even causing her to question her own actions. Perhaps, unknown to the agency they did not have as much success as they thought with her form of programming.